kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
List of miscellaneous Kitakou and Barjona stories
This list comprises the crossovers between Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure and Barjona Bombers, as well as miscellaneous stories related to both that were not featured on their own pages. Welcome to the Barjona Broadcasting Club! Originally available at gome1.htm. Noto and Toyama are being bullied by Mitake, but the story quickly diverts to a preview of the Barjona Bombers series, featuring Tsukomi, Kalom, and Sunki. Himaruya then states in footnotes that the Barjona name was inspired by Simon Barjona from a passage in the Gospel of Matthew, and notes that Tira, Komachi, and Iyuta will be appearing in the Barjona Bombers game. Black Noto era Black Noto vs. Himaruya Originally available at nz1.htm. Noto attempts to threaten Himaruya into discontinuing Barjona Bombers. But when Toyama appears, Noto appears to revert to his innocent self ("White Noto"), causing Toyama to become angered at Himaruya and defend Noto from the author's "cruelty". After Toyama leaves, Noto then switches back to "Black Noto" and threatens Himaruya once more. Black Noto vs. Kalom Originally available at nk0.htm. Noto captures Kalom and forces him into bondage. He then attempts to assault Kalom, though Hinaji attempts to intervene (but gets stopped by Miyako and Rinko). Noto is ultimately stopped due to a stray ball thrown by Nacchan, which knocks him out. Kitakou Station Originally available at ks0.htm. A meeting between the broadcasting clubs occurs, only for Noto to snap and begin hitting people with pies. Unknown title Originally available at haku2.htm. Noto dresses up in the St.Modern girls' uniform for the new broadcasting club film and becomes irritated at Hinaji, who thinks Noto wore the dress specifically for him. Elsewhere, Imari has trouble with the other Azumi students. The final two strips involve Hatoba and Hinaji. Black Noto vs. Homare Noto and Hinaji capture Homare, who Noto proceeds to beat with a mace. Noto then attempts to undress Homare in further harassment, but winds up defeated by a punch. Black Noto vs. Sunki Originally available at pn.htm. Two pages (3 and 4) of this comic were permanently deleted, but appear in NicoVideo MADs referencing this era of strips. Noto moves on to harass Sunki and decides that he'll make him his "dog". He then writes "Fuck me" on Sunki's boxers, and officially deems him his servant. Other Stories The Countdown Noto learns that he has to do a countdown to the release of Hetalia volume 2 and refuses, only for Toyama to arrive. It is revealed that Yamato and Toyama met each other through their love of the show Mito Koumon. Noto then decides that he'll go through with doing the countdown after all. *This story was intended to be longer, as evidenced by the unclickable "Next" button on the page and a preview page that Himaruya posted on his blog for the next part of the story. The second part would have featured Noto (in "White" mode), Yamato, and Toyama meeting up with Hetalia's Sealand. To Glorious Broadcasting Club Days This strip was originally featured on the main page of Kitayume, circa 2007. A story about the broadcasting club installing new equipment. As Hinaji names the recording equipment "Dick", Suzuka refers to him as a "dick shit" user (referencing the perverted tendencies of some users to input such words into dating sims as a character name to make the other game characters say them). Though the characters are depicted in the Koriyama seifuku, Miyako wears her hair in pigtails as she does in Pure. Kitayume Memorial This strip was originally featured on the main page of Kitayume, circa 2007. A story featuring Noto, Yamato, and Youko Kotohira (of "The Deserted House") celebrating the anniversary of Kitayume. In the end, the three discover that they have to come up with a "sex joke" as a punchline, so Noto forces Wakasa to strip and play the "humiliation game". However, she refuses to come out and show her nude body off. Category:Barjona Bombers Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club PURE Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club